UN JOUR, UNE NUIT
by Ishtar Lampir
Summary: Por fin recordé mi contraseña, bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios.
1. ESPRITS

UN JOUR, UNE NUIT...  
  
Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes que aparecen no son mios, simplemente me divierto con ellos.  
  
CHAPITRE 1... ESPRITS (Pensamientos)  
  
El publico estallo en aplausos y vitores, era verdaderamente magnifico escucharlo cantar, el agradecia como siempre: con la mano derecha a la altura del pecho y la otra dedicando una graciosa reverencia a sus espectadores.  
  
El telon bajo dejandolo cubierto de las miradas de admiracion de las personas que ocupaban las butacas y palcos del auditorio, camino tambaleandose hasta su camerino sin escuchar las felicitaciones que le daban al pasar los trabajadores y agentes de seguridad, no estaba de humor para escucharlos y ya tenia bastantes problemas tratando de desatar el moño blanco de seda y encajes, eso por no decir el maquillaje que se escurria de su rostro derretido por el sudor de los nervios y los reflectores.  
  
Llego a la habitacion, la puerta con su nombre escrito, lo miro y sonrio debilmente, si, estaba en la cuspide de su carrera, ¿que mas podria pedir?, entro a la alcoba y la cerro con un fuerte portazo, ya dentro se saco la chaquetilla de saten negro arrojandola sobre el biombo de madera de ebano con la alegoria a los cinco sentidos pintado en el; en una mesilla estaba una botella de vino blanco espumoso, fría y descorchada, se sento irreverentemente en una silla cercana, con las piernas laxas e ignorando la copa de cristal cortado que le habian dejado, tomo el vino a tragos directamente de la botella permitiendo que un fino hilo de la bebida escapara por la comisura de los labios limpiandolo con la manga rematada en encaje...  
  
Tenia planes de embriagarse, sino era en el camerino, seria en la recepción de los Petrasizky, pero si algo era definitivo seria la juerga que se daria esa noche... el rostro comenzo a picarle, a regañadientes se levanto y fue directamente al tocador, y ahi, sentado, viendo su propio reflejo en el espejo oval se quito lentamente la gruesa capa de maquillaje blanco hasta que la palida piel quedo limpia de esa pasta horrible; desato su larga cabellera rubia dejando que cayera libre por sus hombros y espalda, suspiro apoyandose en el respaldo de la silla sin apartar la mirada del espejo, y lo que vio no le gusto mucho: tenia ojeras que hacian que el brillo de sus ojos celestes se perdiera considerablemente y se notaba cansado, pero un ruido lo hizo salir de su auto examen.  
  
Llamaban a la puerta, detestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando pensaba, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones a la mano.  
  
Adelante – Dijo con su voz gruesa, a pesar de que cuando cantaba era demasiado aguda.  
  
Draugr... – Era un hombre que asomaba su cabeza calva a traves de una rendija de la puerta – Sera mejor que te des prisa, el auto te espera.  
  
Si, si, ya voy – Contesto fastidiado, cuando el hombre desaparecio detras de la puerta, se levanto y con movimientos languidos y cansados se desnudo cambiando la ropa de la presentacion por un traje sport formal gris plomo; antes de salir dio un ultimo vistazo a su reflejo acomodando algunos mechones de cabello ondulado, cogio la botella de vino y dando un par de tragos largos salio del camerino.  
  
****** Cuatro meses después ******  
  
¿Cuanto cuesta esta? –  
  
Tienes suerte – Contesto Youji a la chica que sostenia un hermoso rosal en flor dentro de una maceta – Esa tiene un descuento especial por el dia de hoy.  
  
¿En verdad? – Pregunto ella con una mirada picara – Entonces debo sentirme feliz.  
  
Youji miro a la chica, tenia el cabello muy corto y rojizo, unos pomulos hermosos, ojos brillantes y por encima de la ropa se distinguia una silueta bien definida con cintura angosta y un busto lleno.  
  
Si, puedes sentirte feliz – Dijo el muchacho despues de su rapida inspeccion y haciendo uso de su experiencia, miro de manera seductora a la chica.  
  
Youji ya va a empezar – Dijo Ken que se recargaba sobre el mango de la escoba, Omi estaba al lado suyo echando agua a las violetas africanas que acababan de llegar; desde donde estaban podian ver a su amigo que le susurraba algo al oido a la chica que respondia con risitas tontas.  
  
Si, ya me di cuenta – Respondio Omi tratando de hacer caso omiso, pero por dentro se sentia arder al ver a Youji coqueteando con aquella niña tarada.  
  
Ponte a trabajar Kudou – Era Aya que llevaba cargando cajas llenas de papel celofan, listones y tarjetas, al pasar junto a su compañero le dio un codazo "accidentalmente" en las costillas.  
  
Bien – Dijo la chica enfurruñada – entonces a las ocho en mi casa, aqui esta la direccion – y discretamente bajo la mano hasta el pantalon de Youji metiendo una tarjeta perfumada justo detras del cierre.  
  
Claro, ahi estare – Respondio el viendo como la chica salia de la floreria.  
  
Mejor llamale y dile que no podras ir – Dijo Aya despreocupadamente mientras enredaba las cintas de colores en carretes para el mostrador.  
  
Y... ¿puedo saber por que no podre ir? – Pregunto Youji poniendo los brazos en jarras.  
  
Por que esperaba pasar una velada romantica en tu compañia – Contesto el pelirrojo dejando a un lado los listones y tijeras, Youji lo miro al parecer un poco desconcertado.  
  
Ya tiene una semana que no nos han dado algun trabajo – Continuo Aya divirtiendose enormemente en secreto por la expresion en el rostro de Youji – hoy vendra Manx y quiero que todos esten aqui para que no haya dudas, ¿entendido?  
  
Vaya, era eso, pense que por fin habias aceptado lo nuestro – Esta vez Youji le había dado la estocada a Aya, este, un tanto incomodo tomo las cajas vacias y salio por la puerta lateral.  
  
El crepusculo caia lentamente comiendose los vestigios del dia, Ken se acerco a la puerta y bajo la cortina, ese dia debian de cerrar temprano y seguramente tendrian trabajo en la noche. Omi estaba detras del mostrador guardando las notas de remision y facturas y Youji junto a el lo miraba guardar esos papeles con aquellas manos delicadas... para ser de un asesino; le molestaba admitirlo, pero tenia ya bastante tiempo que no podia quitar la mirada de encima del chico, "es sorprendente lo que pueden hacer las hormonas" penso "el ya no es un niño".  
  
Por la puerta lateral entro Manx acompañada de Aya y de dos hombres totalmente desconocidos ambos vestidos de negro.  
  
+++++  
  
Notas de la autora: Aqui esta el primer capitulo que espero haya sido de su agrado, es algo corto, pero tratare que los siguientes sean mas largos, pero, todo dependera de las opiniones que deseo que sean muchas; otra cosilla, en los siguientes capitulos habra yaoi asi que advertidos ya estan, que a mi los reclamos me entran por una oreja y me salen por la otra; y quiero pedir una disculpa por la ortografia, pero esta cosa no me acepta las correciones.  
  
Vini, vidi, vinci... 


	2. Discordant

Hola, ¿qué tal? – Saludo Manx sonriendo a los gatitos – Tenemos muchos asuntos importantes que tratar, ¿podríamos subir?

Los cuatro, sin objetar subieron por las escaleras laterales que conducían al departamento; una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Aya cerró la puerta detrás de él, todos se sentaron a la mesa sin decir una palabra.

Les quiero presentar a Estefano Vasari y Julien Chateubriand – Dijo fianlmente Manx señalando a sus acompañantes – Han sido enviados por nuestros colegas de Francia, ellos han recavado la información necesaria para su trabajo.

¿Cuanto va a ser? – Preguntó Aya mirando fríamente a Manx

Es un asunto delicado y la familia del cliente esta ofreciendo exorbitantes cantidades… digamos… $10 000 americanos a cada uno si logran el objetivo – Contesto la mujer.

¿Y cual es el objetivo? – Esta vez fue Youji quien interrumpió la explicación.

Lograr encontrar y traer con vida a Chrétien de Lautréamont – Contesto Estefano, que de los dos hombres él era el mayor, posiblemente de 28 años, con cabello trigueño meticulosamente cortado, hablar educado y modales impecables, con ojos magnéticos de color miel, nariz fina y la piel ligeramente pecosa que le daba un aire encantadoramente infantil vestido con un traje de lana peinada negro y una corbata de seda gris plomo – Desapareció hace cuatro meses después de dar una serie de recitales de ópera en San Petersburgo.

Aquí están las fotografías del cliente – Dijo el otro hombre, Julien, de veintidos años aproximadamente, con figura delgada y espigada enfundada en pantalones negros y camisa de cuello alto del mismo color, sus ojos grises y alegres parecian no poder ser capaces de detenerse en un lugar por mas de cinco segundos, pero constantemente miraban a Omi, tenia el cabello muy rubio y ligeramente largo que le daba un aire desconcertantemente sensual. Les había pasado a los Weiss sobres de papel amarillo, llenos y sellados – Encontrarán la información principal sobre él dentro, posiblemente les parezca interesante su historial.

¿Se sabe quién puede tenerlo? – Preguntó Ken cortantemente

Por los datos encontrados, todo apunta a que un hombre poderoso lo tiene para su servicio personal y para evitar sospechas se traslado a Japón haciendo escalas por varios países – Contestó Estefano con voz arrogante – Pero eso no es lo peligroso; ha contratado a tres de los mejores asesinos de Europa para su protección y no lo abandonan ni a sol ni sombra… matarán a su madre si es preciso para salvar a ese bastardo.

Omi abrió el sobre que contenía la informacón y comenzó a pasar lentamente las fotografías, una tras otra mirando atentamente al "cliente", era joven y de belleza Androgina, aparecía algunas veces con extraños atuendos de terciopelo, encajes y satín, con arreglos de plumas de avestruz o en otras ocasiones con trajes de marca, con excelente corte, finos y costosos, su cabello rizado y rubio, largo hasta las caderas lo llevaba la mayor parte del tiempo suelto y en todas las fotografías sonreía seductoramente con un brillo espectacular en sus ojos azules.

Se ha especializado en música del siglo XVII y XVIII y al ser tan excéntrico usa los trajes de la época para sus presentaciones – Explicó Julien dirigiéndose a Omi exclusivamente – Su canto es extraño para un hombre, más agudo que una soprano, así que es apreciado por sus interpretaciones de cantos para castrati, aunque es un conquistador exuberante y voluptuoso.

Omi sonrió tímidamente ante las palabras de Julien pero se sentía abochornado por aquella mirada insistente y penetrante de color gris que le taladraba el alma.

Ahora quisiera darles algunas de las órdenes que Persia tiene para ustedes – Dijo Manx mientras cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra – La primera: No quiere ninguna objeción sobre las decisiones que ha tomado ya que resultaran un poco extrañas para ustedes; la segunda: Tendrán dos nuevos compañeros en el equipo y son los amables caballeros que nos acompañan hoy; la tercera: Se les pagará en dos partes, la primera ahora y la segunda cuando el "cliente" este aquí, más una remuneración extra; la cuarta: No actuarán aún, deberán esperar a que se consiga la localización del secuestrador, aunque posiblemente él ya sepa la nuestra, y la quinta: Desconfíen de todo ahora más que nunca, aún no conocemos los rostros de los protectores del secuestrador… ¿Dudas? –

Los cuatro gatitos miraban a Manx con ojos fuera de sus órbitas y el primero que se aventuró a hablar fue Aya.

No se anexarán a nuestro equipo – Ante las palabras del pelirrojo Manx abrió la boca para objetar pero Estefano se le adelantó:

Tranquilizate, no estorbaremos, simplemente estamos aquí para evitar que esos locos claven sus cabezas en una estaca –

¿Acaso piensas que somos novatos? – Preguntó molesto Youji echando hacia atrás su silla.

No es que pensemos que son novatos – Intervino Julien con voz neutral – Si no que simplemente los tres guardaespaldas del hombre que tiene retenido a Chrétien han recibido órdenes de matarlos a ustedes como objetivo primario; al decidir viajar hacia acá recibió informes por un soplón que trabajaba con nosotros, él sabía perfectamente bien que buscaríamos contacto con ustedes y pasó la información a ese hombre…

¿Y qué ocurrió con el que pasó la información? – Preguntó Omi

Lo matamos – Contesto Julien sin poner mucho énfasis a sus palabras – Los traidores no son bienvenidos con nosotros.

Estoy exhausto e irritable, será mejor que nos retiremos y mañana arreglaremos todos estos detalles – Dijo Estefano levantándose perezosamente de su silla y haciéndole una seña a Julien para que lo siguiera – mejor revisen bien la información, vendremos después del medio día de mañana.

Yo también me voy chicos, descansen y relajense, ¡Ah, casi lo olvido, aquí esta la parte de su paga – La pelirroja saco del fondo de su cartera cuatro cheques y se los entrego a cada uno.

Estefano abrió la puerta y permitió que Manx saliera primero y después él la siguió; Julien fue el último en salir y al pasar junto a Omi le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

Buenas noches – Dijo finalmente Julien y cerró la puerta tras de si.

No creo que resulte tan mal – Dijo Omi ganándose miradas reprobatorias por parte de sus amigos.

Casi las dos de la mañana, estaba "platicando" nuevamente con aquellas chicas de las salas del chat, seres intangibles a los que nunca conocería, a la lejanía se escuchaba el ladrido de un perro solitario y el maullido de los gatos en celo en las azoteas.

Todos dormían placidamente en sus camas, excepto Youji, que dando una larga disculpa a la chica que había conocido en la florería, llego retrasado a su cita.

Suspiro tratando de no pensar en lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento Youji, seguramente al tiempo en que se esforzaba en no imaginarlo, tendría a la chica recostada sobre su pecho desnudo, envueltos ambos en las mantas perfumadas.

Sentía un dolor, no era físico, sino más profundo y más terrible que cualquier otra sensación, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho la puerta al ser abierta y los pasos ahogados sobre la alfombra.

Omi, ¿estás despierto? – Esa voz era inconfundible, Omi, al escuchar la pregunta dio un respingo por la impresión y levantándose torpemente fue a abrir la puerta.

Youji, pensé que llegarías más tarde – Dijo ruborizándose un poco, el mayor de los Weiss estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y sonreía débilmente.

Si, yo también lo esperaba – Contesto con un suave suspiro - ¿Puedo pasar?

Claro – Dijo Omi haciéndose a un lado permitiendo la entrada al otro hombre.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue el monitor de la computadora encendido, las oraciones pasaban lentamente en la ventana del chat y las alarmas de mensajes privados bombardeaban la pantalla; Omi se sentó al borde de la cama y Youji lo imitó sentándose junto a él.

Y... ¿qué tal tu cita? – Preguntó Omi tímidamente, era evidente que le había ido bastante bien a su compañero ya que una nube de fragancia femenina lo envolvía y sus mejillas aún seguían arreboladas.

Nada del otro mundo – Contesto encogiéndose de hombros, por mero reflejo palpó su chaqueta y saco una cajetilla de cigarros de una de las bolsas, cogió un cigarrillo y el encendedor pero Omi fruncía el entrecejo de manera reprobatoria, así que guardó todo nuevamente.

¿Es como si fuese de verdad? –

No te entiendo Youji, ¿qué es de verdad? –

Lo que dicen todas esas personas en las salas de plática, se supone que se habla en tiempo real, ¿es como si hablarás de verdad con alguien? – Omi se quedo pensativo ante las palabras de Youji y lentamente negó con la cabeza.

Sabes que hablas con alguien – Dijo finalmente – pero yo puedo ser en ese lugar todo lo contrario a lo que realmente soy y nadie se dará cuenta... puedo decir cosas que ante otros no diría – Y la sombra de una sonrisa se asomo a sus labios con las últimas palabras.

Youji no podía evitar mirar a aquel chico, su rostro apenas iluminado por la luz del monitor le daba un aire fantasmal y hacía que su piel se viese más blanca de lo que realmente era, aquel aire melancólico que lo rodeaba, en la semipenumbra lo hacía verse indefenso y altamente erótico, la punta de su lengua humedeció levemente sus labios carnosos ocasionando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Youji... no podía resistirlo, giró el rostro de Omi con la mano derecha obligándolo a mirarlo mientras que con el dedo pulgar acariciaba la suave piel de la mejilla.

Sentía como si estuviese en medio de la deriva, como si se perdiera flotando y la mano de Youji lo hiciera anclarse en la realidad, veía aquellos ojos verdes y los labios, generosos, de un tono rosa trémulo, su respiración suave y su olor a hombre; escuchaba a su propio corazón latir desenfrenadamente; Youji dejó de sostener su rostro para posar su mano en la espalda del chico y atraerlo hacia si, acercando su rostro lentamente al de él hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban.

Fue un momento tenso, Youji se había congelado, no podía continuar y a escasos milímetros de distancia podía ver los ojos de Omi que lo miraban con desconcierto y temor.

No pudo besarlo, era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y los segundos que había permanecido tan cerca fuesen eternos, se alejo lentamente de Omi, sus manos temblaban y escuchaba a su propio corazón latir desenfrenado.

Se levantó de la cama, aturdido y avergonzado, fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, antes de salir se giró y miró al chico por un momento.

Será mejor que te duermas ya, es tarde – Dijo por último y salió, cerrando la puerta en silencio. Omi escucho las pisadas alejarse y perderse tras la puerta de su alcoba.

Cuando la puerta se cerró parpadeo un par de veces, tenía la sangre en la cara y las orejas calientes, estuvo tan cerca y al final esa oportunidad se escapó como agua entre los dedos, estuvo a punto de ser besado por Youji pero todo se desvaneció, quizá jamás tendría una oportunidad semejante en su vida.

Se levantó dando un bufido y se encaminó hasta la computadora, jalando los cables la apago sin detenerse a manejar los comandos sumiéndose en las sombras amortiguadas por la luz de las farolas de la calle que se filtraba por las cortinas de su ventana.

Enredó sus dedos entre el cabello tironeándolo ligeramente, caminó a un lado y otro de la habitación tratando de analizar lo que había pasado, recapitular todo lentamente analizando donde había estado el error; tal vez Youji esperaba que el lo besará, pero se había quedado como un niño atolondrado, no debería dejar las cosas a la suerte... pero lo hizo; había dejado escapar una oportunidad que posiblemente nunca volvería a presentarse.

El aroma del desayuno se filtraba a su habitación por las rendijas de la puerta, huevos revueltos, tocino frito, panecillos calientes y café. En ese momento deseaba una taza de café más que cualquier otra cosa, había estado hasta tarde leyendo el informe.

Se volvió con la cara al techo y se cubrió los ojos con las manos echándose hacia atrás las hebras de cabello rojo que le caían desordenadas sobre la frente.

Se recostó sobre su lado izquierdo y con la almohada se cubrió el rostro, por una rendijilla miro la hora, eran casi las ocho de la mañana, dio un suspiro largo, se encontraba tan cómodo en la tibieza de las mantas que no tenía deseos de levantarse.

Había algo que no le gustaba en esos hombres que habían venido con Manx, resultaban misteriosos y el mayor, Estefano era ególatra y el otro chiquillo detestable; y por si fuera poco tendrían que trabajar con ellos en equipo, aunque no se veían capaces de sujetar un arma, lo mejor sería que no interfirieran ya que estaba de por medio una fuerte suma de dinero, entrarían, rescatarían a ese hombre y les pagarían, ¿qué podría ser diferente esta vez?

Aya, ven a desayunar – Era Omi, como de costumbre se preocupaba por él; el pelirrojo desganado se levanto y cogiendo lo primero que encontró en el clóset fue a reunirse con los demás.

Todos estaban a la mesa en sus posiciones de costumbre: Youji con la taza de café entre las manos, Ken leyendo la sección deportiva del diario y Omi picando su desayuno distraídamente mientras revisaba la revista de computadoras que le había llegado en la mañana.

Aya se sentó y tomó el diario escondiéndose detrás de él mientras desayunaba.

Bien, yo me voy – Dijo Ken al cabo de un rato levantándose feliz de su asiento.

¿A dónde vas Ken? – Pregunto Omi tranquilamente.

Con los chicos de la calle, quede en que jugaría soccer con ellos hoy –

No quiero que te retrases – Gruño Aya por detrás del diario – Los dos tontos vendrán hoy, ¿entendiste?

Claro jefe, no te preocupes – Contesto Ken y se fue.

Iré a abrir la florería – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras doblaba meticulosamente el diario.

Te ayudo – Agregó Omi rápidamente y yendo detrás de Aya bajo al establecimiento dejando solo a Youji.

Bien – Dijo éste sentado solo a la mesa – creo que hoy yo fregaré los trastos.

Pocos clientes habían llegado, aún era temprano, pero no faltaría algún grupito de niñas que aparecieran tarde o temprano en la florería.

Omi trataba de no toparse de frente con Youji, y éste lo percibió inmediatamente, el chico se había pasado gran parte de la mañana rehuyendo de su mirada o arreglando las flores y plantas que estaban en la acera y no lo culpaba, había ido demasiado aprisa y ahora seguramente estaría asustado, debería darle más tiempo para acercarse nuevamente a él.

A las doce treinta llego Ken, sudoroso y lleno de tierra y manchas de pasto, con el cabello revuelto y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al entrar a la florería dejo sus huellas marcadas en lodo por todo el piso lustroso.

¿Llegue a tiempo? – Pregunto quitándose un mechón de cabello moreno que se le había pegado a la frente por el sudor.

Si, llegaste a tiempo – Contesto Youji que estaba detrás del mostrador jugando solitario y al hablar el cigarrillo se movía al compás de sus labios – Aún no llegan esos dos.

No dijeron a qué hora llegarían, solo dijeron que sería después del mediodía – Dijo Omi que preparaba un ramo de rosas blancas y las rociaba con un atomizador.

Un auto grande de color arena se estacionó frente a la florería y de él bajaron los dos hombres, Estefano y Julien, el primero vestido meticulosamente con un traje azul oscuro y la corbata con un nudo impecable, el otro, con su rostro alegre y mirada pícara cogió su blazer y se lo echo al hombro.

Buenas tardes – Saludó Estefano con voz neutra dirigiéndose a todos; los gatitos únicamente respondieron con leves gestos.

Julien se acercó y saludó con una sonrisa a Omi ignorando a los demás; Youji tenía deseos de romperle la nariz a ese mozalbete.

Al entrar a la florería Estefano quedo a corta distancia de Ken y no pudo evitar mirarlo con aire despectivo, estaba lleno de lodo y manchas de pasto, el rostro estaba brillante por el sudor y el cabello tieso por la tierra y polvo.

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, el tercero anda a la mitad, espero subirlo la próxima semana.

Mistys spiro, bueno, aquí está el capítulo dos, nuevamente me disculpo por tardarme tanto con él.

Suisei lady Dragon, ya volví a subir el capítulo uno, tenìa muchas faltas de ortografía y se veía horrible, bueno, creo que ya se va descubriendo un poquito más de la historia.

Tsubza Winner, ojalá te guste, así ya no tienes que leer una y otra vez el capítulo uno, ojalá sea de tu agrado.

Bueno, espero que me manden más comentarios, prometo actualizar más seguido.


End file.
